La plus grande des batailles
by Nouni
Summary: Os DmHp. Ne pleure pas Ginny. Même si tu as perdu. Même si son coeur s'est envolé. Même s'il ne sourit plus que dans Ses bras.


**La plus grande des batailles**

_« Ne t'inquiète pas Ginny… »_

Tu reviendras. Je veux que tu reviennes. Tu dois revenir. Il le faut.

Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'es pas vraiment parti hein ? De toute façon, tu reviendras, c'est sur.

Mais tout ceci est réel, tu n'avances plus à côté de moi mais bien loin, ta main entrelacée à la Sienne… Pour qui te prends-tu dis-moi ?

Les larmes coulent, sans s'arrêter. Les sanglots m'étouffent, sans répit. Ma vue se brouille.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ça. Je ne veux pas revivre encore et encore ce cauchemar, comme si des comédiens répétaient inlassablement une scène afin de la rendre parfaite. Trop parfaite. Beaucoup trop réelle.

_« Baisse les yeux Ginny… »_

J'aurais peut-être du. Pour que cette image ne revienne pas me hanter ; à chaque fois que j'abaisse mes paupières. A chaque fois que je Le vois. A chaque fois que je respire même.

Ebène **et** argent. Deux hommes qui s'enlacent. Deux corps qui s'embrasent. Deux cœurs qui s'embrassent. Sous mes yeux, qui regrettent déjà de s'être posés là.

Alors c'est pour Lui que tu m'as quittée ?

Je croyais que ton regard brillait de rage à sa vue mais maintenant, je sais que c'est pour Lui que ton cœur bat.

C'est pour Lui que tes yeux émeraude étincellent.

C'est pour Lui que ton âme s'enflamme.

_« N'y pense plus Ginny… »_

Je voudrais que tout s'efface, que le néant m'ouvre ses bras.

Ne plus penser.

Ne plus sentir.

Ne plus aimer.

Ne plus souffrir.

Accueille-moi dans ton antre, toi que je désire tant, toi que je cherche assidûment. Oubli.

Mes doigts courent, virevoltent sur le papier comme animés de vie. Comme enchantés de coucher sur cette feuille égarée la souffrance, les mille et un maux qui n'ont pourtant qu'une cause…

Toi.

_« Souries Ginny… »_

C'est facile. Aussi simple que de dire 'bonjour', aussi simple qu'un puzzle d'enfant.

Tellement difficile. Comment sourire à la personne qui a détruit votre cœur et qui le piétine sans une once de pitié à la seule vision de lui et de… L'autre ?

Je ne veux pas prononcer son nom ; comme si énoncer ces deux minuscules syllabes pouvaient déchirer encore un peu plus, si c'est possible, les pièces fragilisées d'un puzzle déjà composé de milliers de morceaux. Cœur brisé.

Noisette **contre** gris. Deux regards qui s'entremêlent. Deux personnalités qui s'affrontent. Une volonté qui s'enfuit à tire d'aile.

Il a gagné. Encore. Il t'a gagné. Et moi, j'ai tout perdu.

_« Ne t'enfuies pas Ginny… »_

C'est pourtant ce que je fais, désireuse de quitter cette scène. De fuir l'amour qu'il y règne. De laisser les larmes couler de nouveau. Libératrices.

Après tout, même si la douleur reste à jamais là, je relèverai la tête.

Même si mon cœur ne m'appartient plus, j'apprendrai à vive sans.

Même si l'homme que j'aime désespéramment m'a quittée pour un autre, j'arriverai à pardonner.

Parce que je l'aime. Parce que je veux qu'il sourie de nouveau.

Même si c'est sans moi.

Même si c'est dans Ses bras.

_« Dis-le Ginny… »_

Qui est-Il ? Quel est le nom de ce cruel voleur qui a enlevé le cœur que je croyais posséder, celui que je pensais garder toute ma vie ?

Il est de nouveau face à moi, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Il sait qu'Il a gagné et se tourne vers celui que j'aime, celui qu'Il aime, celui qui L'aime.

Vert **et** gris. Deux regards qui se noient. Deux cœurs qui s'enflamment. Deux âmes qui se mêlent avec joie.

Et, comme toujours, mon cœur se meure sans un seul bruit ; comme si il ne voulait pas briser l'instant magique. Le moment où leurs lèvres se frôlent, se découvrent, s'aiment ; comme si c'était la dernière fois.

Vous ne vous aimez pas vraiment n'est-ce pas ? Tu reviendras ?

J'entends presque ton cœur battre la chamade lorsque vous vous séparez. Pourquoi tes yeux brillent de joie, de tendresse, d'amour… ? Tu ne l'aimes pas vraiment dis ?

Je ne veux pas savoir.

Je ne veux plus voir.

Je ne peux pas sourire.

Je ne peux plus rire.

Potter **et** Malfoy. Cela sonne comme le glas, celui de ma fin.

Tu as gagné la plus grande des batailles Draco, celle que j'ai espéré remporter mais sans jamais l'effleurer ne serait-ce qu'un seul instant : l'amour du Survivant.

_« Ne pleure pas Ginny… »_

* * *

_**Voilà.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous a plu.**_

_**Votre avis?**_

_Nouni_


End file.
